theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Sound Only Silence
My 22th fanfiction co-written with user:Harburton81. Credit also goes to OrangeBird2013 for story assistance. Following events of "Sound of Silence" the Loud siblings try to deal with their deafness until their hearing gets restored. Lincoln: So, all that stuff you guys made me do today...that was all made up? Lola: Yep. Lincoln: I can't believe you guys pranked me like that. Luna: You had it coming, little bro. You can't just ignore us. We're your family. Lori: And remember, you're not the only one who has to live in a noisy house. We all do. Lincoln: True. Just when all seems to have been resolved, suddenly Lisa rushed in panicking. Lisa: LINCOLN! LINCOLN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT! Lincoln: she's in on it "Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. I know all about your little joke. Lisa: What joke? earbuds I'm gonna need those. them, puts them on, and hides under Lincoln's bed There was rumbling going on in Lisa and Lily's room and it causes a giant explosion that blows the roof off the house and deafens the others. Lincoln: NOW I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!! All sisters sans Lily: WHAT?!!! All siblings sans Lisa and Lily: WHAT?!!! Lily: as her ears bleed All siblings sans Lisa and Lily: LILY, NO!!! Lisa detected all her siblings are deaf so she put a gas mask on her face and threw a cylindrical can. It rolled to the arguing siblings and a smoke came from it. It was a sleeping gas that put them all to sleep. Lisa removed her gas mask and called ambulance. Lisa: Hello! Here is Lisa Loud, all my 10 siblings in ages from 1 to 17 just lost consciousness and hearing due to a sudden explosion. Only I am both alive and well. All are at 1216 Franklin Avenue. You can easily detect it because the roof if rotated horizontally for 180 degrees. All siblings were taken by ambulances to hospital. They all were lying in separate beds with their ears bandaged. Lisa, Lynn Sr. and Rita were crying out of worry. A doctor approached them. Doctor: I'm truelly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, all you 10 children got deaf. Rita: What?! sobs NO! They had whole future before themselves. Lynn Sr.: sobs This is a fate worse than death! Lisa: You can't be sure of this as technically nobody returned back from death to tell what is like to be dead. Lynn Sr.: Don't say anything! You caused your siblings deaf for ethernety so now you're grounded for ethernety! Doctor: I have good news. Luckily their deafness is temporary. Rita: How long will it last? Doctor: Few days or weeks. I don't really know. I suggest to keep them in absolute silence till their ears regenerate. Lynn sr.: Lisa, you aren't grounded for ethernety. Lisa: Sigh. Lynn Sr. You're grounded for six months. That means no experiments allowed and you can forget about founding your college projects. Lisa: It's Lincoln's fault! He promised to help me in this experiment but didn't come. Rita: You are so smart and yet yo don't know you shouldn't have start eperiments you know you can't do on your own? Lynn Sr.: You also will take care of all your siblings. We will take care of Lily and from today she sleeps in our room. Lisa: I lost my passion and now my roommate. Next day all deafened siblings sans Lily woke up in the living room on the coach and all were confused. Lisa put on TV a big piece of paper with written message "You all are deaf. I will take care of you till you all get restored. Lisa" All siblings: scream Lynn: Ugh! Lincoln Lincoln: annoyed Auch! Lynn: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Lincoln: CAN'T HEAR YOU! Lola: Lincoln's ear Auch! Lori: Lincoln in head Ugh! Lincoln: took the piece of paper from TV and wrote "I didn't make you deaf, it's Lisa!" Lisa: took the piece from Lincoln and wrote "You were supposed to help me!" Lincoln: took the piece from Lisa and wrote "Nobody told you to start alone!" Lola: wrote on her phone "All because you ignored us!", she took her nail paint and wrote on Lincoln's forehead "Guilty" much to his annoyance. Lana: pushes Lola and shows her on her phone "It's your fault because you didn't include Lisa! Lola: wrote on her phone "All started from Lincoln!" Luan separated the twins by grabbing them, then the siblings began fighting each other. Lynn, Lori and Lola charged on Lincoln, when Lucy, Lincoln and Luna lunged on Lisa and Luan with Lana attacked Lola. Leni was confused and didn't know who to blame. Instead of fighting she calmed her siblings by turning the light off and then she switched in again. All siblings were in fighting poses. Lisa: wrote on her phone "I suggest to get to the tables in the living room and the kitchen" After all siblings ate their meals they all walked to their rooms. Lola grabbed Lincoln's arm to stop him. Lola: wrote on her phone "You wanted silence and now you have it!" and showed it to Lincoln Lincoln: wrote on his phone "Save it. Blame Lisa, not me! Lola: wrote on her phone "You know when I'm angry?" Lincoln: wrote on his phone "I no longer care! I've lost my hearing, it's the worst day of my life" Lana pulled Lola from Lincoln and grabbed Lincoln's arm. She tried to confort him but with no success. All siblings were devastated because of their deafness. They all went sleep hoping to get healthy tommorow. Next day Lori checked on her phone that Bobby called her several times. She was angry because she couldn't hear it. She began texting Bobby to explain him her situation. Leni watched this and felt sorry for her. Luna was upset because without hearing she couldn't listen to music nor sing. She tried to imagine music by reading lyrics and notes from pages but it wasn't the same for her. She threw the pages in anger and cried to her pillow. Luan could only write her jokes but she was so depressed she couldn't even think about a single joke. Both Luan and Luna hugged each other and cried. Lynn was going crazy because of the silence unlike Lucy who was very stoic. Lana felt bad because she wasn't sure if her animals felt good or not. She could understand them but only when they were growling to her. Lola felt very uncertain of anything. Lincoln just picked his comic and read it like nothing happened. Lisa felt unfamiliar in her own room with no lab stuff and no sign of Lily. She turned to the audience. Lisa: I am a science doctor now reduced to a nurse as I have 9 patients under my care. On the bright side there has never been so quiet but I have no use of this silence because I'm banned to perform my studies. It wouldn't happen if Lincoln helped me. On other side he's right I shouldn't start it alone. Despite being a genius I made a really dumb mistake so now I have to pay for it. While Lincoln was reading his comic, Lucy grabbed his arm and spooked him. She just showed him a piece of paper, he realized he just has to find rhymes. He wrote them on the paper and Lucy thanked him by smiling. Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: Anything else or can I read my comic again? Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "How could you ignore me and not go on my séance?" Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "Peace and silence is all I want. That's impossible in this crowd." Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "Only you come on my séances. I tell only you about my nightmares so you could make me fell better. I felt ignored by you and neglected. Do you know how much hurted me? You can't do such selfish things!" Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "I'm sorry for hurting you, Lucy. That's why you agreed for Lola's cruel prank? I just needed silence to read my comic. You also need silence to write your poems, you hide yourself in the vents". Lucy: [she wrote on his laptop: Yes, I hate being ignored, especially by you. All the sisters barely detect me, only you really care about me. At least now you won't reveal my "light" secret to anybody." Lincoln: [he wrote on his laptop: "That's cruel." Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "At least my punishment wasn't as cruel as other sisters. I just made you sort my poems in alphabetical order". Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "I'm sorry again for ignoring you. How do you endure this that you can read your poems in this noise?" Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "I just meditate. If you had told me you can't endure this noise, I could have thought you this meditaion and you won't need to buy those tools of isolation." Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "You call silence isolation?" Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "By isolating yourself you make yourself look anti-social and I need you as the big brother." Lincoln: [he wrote on his laptop: "You have your roommate Lynn. You can ask her about rhymes and tell her about your dreams." Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "Lynn isn't smart enough to help me and she would mock me. You are the only sibling who accepts me the way I am. Only with you I can be myself." Lincoln: [he wrote on his laptop: "Then why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "Because I thought you already know this." Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "Sometimes the most obvious facts are hard to detect." Lucy: wrote on his laptop: In this silence I can write my poems more efficiently, no noise interrupts me. Now I understand why you need this silence. But please, don't ignore me ever again." Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "Do I have to promice this and sign it with blood?" Lucy: laughed and wrote on his laptop: "No, that won't be necessary. I just hope to regain my hearing." Lincoln: wrote on his laptop: "I never wanted so much silence, I needed to turn subtitles in my video games on to know what the characters are talking about. Lisa made this blasted noisy experiment but Lola was right that all started from me." Lucy: wrote on his laptop: "I don't blame you but Lisa, I thought she's smart enough to not do things she knows she can't do herself. I myself need silence and yet I didn't realize you also need it because like me you're the quietest of us." Lynn was performing her sport tricks but she felt uncomfortable without sound of her ball hitting floor and wall and her body parts. This was annoying to her. She put Lincoln's photo on her dartboard and began throwing darts in this. Lynn: [in her head Wait, why am I angry at Lincoln? He ignored me but I punished him, yet he didn't cause the explosion, he was busy by getting his punishments. I can't punish him for what he didn't do. At least I could fight with him much to my joy. Lola, it's Lola's fault because she forgot to include Lisa. I still fear her despite the story I told Lincoln wasn't totally true. At least I can throw darts in her photo. Lynn replaced Lincoln's photo on her dartboard with Lola's photo. She was throwing darts at it in anger. Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "You should include Lisa! Now we all are deaf! " Lola:wrote on piece of paper:"You could remind me about Lisa!"< Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "Don't blame me for your plan being too complex!" Lola:wrote on piece of paper: "Blame Lincoln, he didn't help Lisa and it wouldn't happen if he didn't ignore us." Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "I regret I agreed on this!" Lola: wrote on piece of paper: "You wanted revenge and you played the key role. He's got what he deserved." Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "Lincoln behaved like jerk but he didn't deserve to live in extreme fear for 8 hours!" Lola:wrote on piece of paper: "He deserves even worse! He's got his lesson to not ignore us Lana: [she wrote on piece of paper:"Your revenge went too far! I really regret I listened to you! Lola: wrote on piece of paper: "What lame plan would you have to punish him? Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "Surely I wouldn't make Lincoln do all those unnecessary cleanings. It was painful to watch." Lola: wrote on piece of paper: "No, it was hilarious! Now I am sure he won't ignore me." Lana: wrote on piece of paper:"You didn't think of us but yourself! Now we all can't hear because you planned too much! All your fault!" Lola: wrote on piece of paper: "Watch your words! It's all Lincoln's fault!" Lana: wrote on piece of paper: "Don't blame him for your faults!" Lola lost temper and chased Lana around their room. Lana said in her head "I really have reasons to be afraid of her wrath!". Lana threw food for her pets on floor, making them go between her and Lola. Lola didn't want to be touched by those animals so she stopped. Lana used this distraction and left the room much to Lola's anger. Lori was busy by texting with Bobby on her phone. She hoped she'll regain her hearing soon as she lamented she can't hear voice of her love. Leni was designing her new clothes and sawing them. Leni was surprised she does so few mistakes in both activities. She realized lack of noise helps her focus on what she's doing. She was worried about Lori so she patted her arm to get her attention. Lori: wrote on her phone: "This silence is making me literally crazy!" Leni: wrote on her phone: "Aim Sory" Lori was confused. She took Leni's phone and turned auto-corrector on. She read "I'm sorry". Lori gave Leni her phone back Lori: wrote on her phone: "Don't be. It's Twerp's fault." Leni: wrote on her phone: " He didn't make us lose hearing. That was Lisa's doing." Lori: wrote on her phone: "He litterally ignored us and didn't help Lisa! He's to blame." Leni: wrote on her phone: "Lola forgot to tell Lisa." Lori: wrote on her phone: "He literally started this all." Leni: [she wrote on her phone: "I'm leaving. I don't want to argue." Leni decided to go to Lincoln. She met running Lana and catched her. Lana wrote on wall by her dirty hands "LOLA" Leni: wrote on her phone: Are you alright? Lana: and shaked head for "No". Leni: wrote on her phone: "Lori blames Lincoln, I blame Lisa and who do you blame?" Lana: pointed her wall writting "LOLA". Leni: wrote on her phone:"Huh?" Lana: took Leni's phone and wrote "Lola forgot to include Lisa in her revenge." Leni: wrote on her phone:We all forgot about Lisa. Maybe we all are to blame" Lana was shoked by Leni's realization. She grabbed Leni's arm and they both came to Lincoln's room but he wasn't there. They turned around and detected Lincoln's pierced photo in Lynn and Lucy's room. They took it as Lynn wants to beat Lincoln. They wanted to stop her so began searching for her. They found Lincoln on couch playing video game with subtitles. They showed him the pierced photo and he misunderstood it by thinking Leni and Lana are after him so he escaped much to their confusion. They followed his steps to the backyard. They found him terrified hiding behind tree. On their sight he began crying thinking they are going to hurt him. They hugged him to make clear they have no bad intentions. Lincoln: used a finger to write in mud: "I thought you want to hurt me" Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "I'm sorry for making you do all those things. I regret I followed Lola's idea." Lincoln: cleared the mud and wrote: "What did I really agree to do for you?" Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "Just to play with me." Lincoln: cleared the mud and wrote: "That's it? I thought you have Lynn to play." Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "I want to play with you also." Lincoln: devastated cleared the mud and wrote: "Then I'm even sorry for ignoring you. Now I feel like an anti-social fool." Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "You behaved like a jerk but not such big jerk to suffer this all." Leni: used her phone to write: "I am also sorry, Lincoln. I could just use you as manequine. I didn't have to invite my friends and let them take humiliating pictures of you." Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "What you tricked me to do wasn't the worst. Lori made me her ottoman." Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "Really? I would expect this from Lola but Lori?" Leni: wrote through her phone: "Hey, that was too much! How could she?! I still treated Lincoln like a human, not an object!" Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "Right! Our brother is a human not an object! This was humiliating and too gross even for me!" Leni: wrote through her phone: "You didn't deserve this, I will scold Lori for this! Lincoln: cleared the mud and wrote: "But I should never tune you out whole day. I'm sorry." Leni: used her phone to write: "I actually understand why you need silence. With no noise I can clearly read my fashion magazines and I make my clothes with less mistakes." Lincoln: cleared the mud and wrote: "I'm glad but right now we all have too much of silence". Lana: cleared the mud and wrote: "This won't last forever, don't worry." Lincoln hugged again his two sisters. Unintentionally he made Leni's dress dirty from mud from his finger. He felt embarassed and sorry what he expressed on his face. Leni wasn't angry at him, she just came to her room to change dress for a clean one. Lincoln felt Lana to play alone in mud. At his house he accidentally bumped Luna who glared at him with deep anger. He tried to escape but she grabbed his shirt and took him to her room. Luna: wrote through her phone: "I haven't heard music whole day. I feel cripped. This is all your fault! You shouldn't have bought those headphones!" Lincoln: write through his phone: "Me?! Lisa gotten us deaf, plus, Lola forgot to tell her. Blame them instead of me!" Luna: write through her phone :"If you wouldn't have ignored us, this wouldn't of happen!" Lincoln: write through his phone:"I didn't have to buy them if you just gave me few moments of silence. I don't interrupt you so do I ask for too much?" Luna: write through her phone :"You ignored me for far more than few moments. For a musician this is the biggest insult." Lincoln: saddened wrote through his phone "You're right, Luna. I shouldn't have ignored you guys. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Luna: wrote through her phone: "Sorry I snapped at you, dude. The reason I ask you to help me restring my guitar, is because you have good precision, bro, better than others." Lincoln: wrote through his phone "I didn't know I am that useful." Luna: wrote through her phone: "Dude, you don't get it. Restringing my guitar is also a pretext to hang out with you, my only bro. Lincoln: [He wrote through his phone: "Now I feel like a blind self-centered fool. I didn't figure it out myself. Please don't hate me for failing. I hope you forgive me." Luna: write through her phone: "Don't be so harsh for yourself. I have already forgiven and you have a point. Lisa was stupid to start this experiment alone despite knowing she can't do it alone." Lincoln: wrote through his phone "Thanks, Luna" Luna and Lincoln hugged each other as sign of making up. Luna: write through her phone: "How can you endure such silence, dude? I feel like whole world were dead." Lincoln: wrote through his phone "I need it to read my comics, don't you need silence from time to time?" Luna: write through her phone: "Nope. I need music to think. I listen to the music even when I sleep. It gives me good dreams." Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "I can't believe that a quiet guy like me and such loud girl like you can have same parents." Luna: write through her phone: "Yin and Yang complement each other, bro. Still we aren't so different as we both like same food like Chocolate and popcorn, SMOOCH and Dream Boat." Luan entered her room. Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "Hey, Luan. I hope you're not mad at me." Luan: shaked her head as "No" Luna: wrote through her phone: "How do you endure this silence?" Luan: made a sad face expression Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "I'm sorry for ignoring you and not helping in what I promised." Luan: took her own phone and wrote through this: "You muted my jokes. You don't appreciate I try to make you smile!" Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "That's why you agreed for this conspiracy and made me record another ridiculous video?" Luan: wrote through her phone: "At least I had fun in pranking you whole day. Hahaha" Luna: pushed Luan and wrote through her phone: "Didn't you think this was too much? I only made him clean my instruments. Only your April Fools Days are worse!" Luan: wrote through her phone: "What would this day be if I didn't foo him whole day. Hahaha, get it? Today I felt like I had second April Fools in this year." Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "If you wanted revenge you could just give me silent treatment or just tell me about it! I did nothing, so you also could do nothing for me!" Luan: wrote through her phone: "In fact I only felt sad, I never wanted revenge but Lola convinced me." Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "Lola? Do you not have own reason?" Luan: wrote through her phone: You started it! Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "Lisa made us deaf, not me! Luna: wrote through her phone: "That wouldn't have happened if Lola didn't forget about Lisa. Wait we all forgot about her. We're all to blame." Lincoln: wrote through his phone: "Right. We all are to blame and now we pay the price." Luna: wrote through her phone: "How long will it last?" After Lincoln came to his room Luna and Luan informed Leni about what Lori did to him much to her disgust. They also told her that Lola technically played them all out. She came to Lori to scold her for this. Leni: her phone "Lori, that favor you made Lincoln do was uncalled for." Lori: her phone "What I made Lincoln do is none of your business!" Leni: through her phone "He was supposed to paint your nails! You used him as furnture! That was low!"] Lori her phone "Lincoln literally got what he deserved!" Leni: her phone "No he didn't, Lori! Lola was the one who pranked him, she forgot to tell Lisa, plus, Lisa got us tone deaf" Lori: her phone "Lincoln shouldn't ignored us in the first place! May he be glad I didn't turn into a human pretzel!" Leni: her phone "You are just selfish and spiteful! " Lori: her phone "Watch your words, Leni. Lincoln got what he deserved!" Leni: her phone "He's our brother and you treated him like an object. None of us made him do such humiliating thing." Lori: her phone "At least he's got his lesson." Leni: her phone "He made a mistake but not to deserve this. You only thought him that you are even worse than Lola!" Lori: her phone "Lola had a great plan for punishment and for once Lincoln was useful for me." Leni: her phone "Don't you see it was Lola's petty revenge? She convienced us to punish Lincoln but all she did was just waiting for 3 p.m. Don't you see Lola used us like we used Lincoln?" Lori: her phone "Wait, you have a point. Lola litterally manipulated us all!". Next day Lola was waking up, still not hearing anything but she detected all her siblings are having fun. Luna was playing guitar, Leni was talking through her phone, Luan was telling her jokes. Lola didn't hear anything what was a surprise for her. Lola thought all regained hearing except for her. She screamed "WHAT?!" what made all siblings stop. Lola: DO YOU HEAR AGAIN? All siblings: YEAH! Lola: I STILL CAN'T HEAR! Leni: I HEAR. Lola: I AM DEAF FOREVER! LINCOLN, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! charged on Lincoln Luna: grabbed Lola to stop her and shaked her head. Lola: LET ME GO! I MUST PULVERIZE HIM! HELP ME DO THIS! Luna: removed plugs from Lola's ears OUR HEARING ISN'T FULLY RESTORED BUT WE CAN HEAR. Lincoln: NOBODY WANTS TO HELP YOU IN YOUR PETTY REVENGE! Leni: WITH NOTHING BUT SILENCE WE ALL UNDERSTOOD HOW MUCH WE ALL NEED IT. Lola: WHY DID YOU PRANK ME?! LINCOLN CAUSED IT ALL! Lisa: Deafness is my fault. I shouldn't have started my experiment alone. I still haven't apologized so I'm very sorry. Lola: ALL STARTED FROM LINCOLN IGNORING US! Luan: NO, THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE WE COULDN'T RESPECT OUR PRIVATE SPACES! WE ALL NEED SILENCE FROM TIME TO TIME! Lola: WHAT ABOUT "WE ALL NEED TO DEAL WITH THE NOISE"?! Lana: THERE ARE OTHER WAY TO MAKE PEOPLE REALISE THEIR MISTAKES! WITHOUT FEAR AND TORTURES! Lincoln: TRUE THAT I CAN'T IGNORE YOU BUT DO YOU THINK I WILL NOT DISTANCE MYSELF IF I AM TORUTRED?! Lynn: I JUST HAD FUN WITH YOU, BRO! WHAT BOTHERS ME THAT LOLA PLAYED ME OUT! Leni: THE ONLY PROBLEM LEFT IS HOW YOU USED US FOR YOU REVENGE GOING TOO FAR! Lola: HE DESERVED THIS FOR IGNORING US! Lucy: SHALL I DO THE SAME TO YOU ALL FOR CONSTANT IGNORING ME?! Lola: ALRIGHT! I GET YOUR POINT! Luan: YOU STILL DON'T! HE BEHAVED LIKE JERK BUT WE NEVER WANTED TO PUNISH HIM SO CRUEL! YOU CONVIENCED US TO DO THIS! HOW CAN WE BE SURE YOU WON'T DO THIS AGAIN IF ANYBODY OF US DO SOMETHING WRONG TO YOU?! Lincoln: Nobody here deserves to live in fear. We have no future with mutual dishonesty, fear and disrespect. Lisa: We all are supposed to live together but without some personal space we won't develop ourselves in the right way. We accepted our annoying habits, why shouldn't we respect our liberties and making it possible to have them? Luna: singing *"And now *We're all to blame, *We've gone too far, *From pride to shame, *We're hopelessly stressful and blind, *When all we need, *Is something true to believe, *Don't we all?" *Lola: I SEE, BUT WHY DID YOU PRANK ME?! Lisa: Disproportionate retribution and manipulation requires a proper coummpance. Lincoln got humiliated, I got grounded and you just took your own medicine to learn how awful it is. Lana: AFTER FOLLOWING YOUR PLAN WE BEGAN THINKING WE CAN'T TRUST YOU. WOULD YOU TRUST SOMEONE WHO MANIPULATED YOU AND KEPT YOU IN FEAR LIKE YOU DID THIS TO US ALL? Lola: YOU'RE RIGHT. I WOULDN'T TRUST ANYBODY FOR THIS. I AM SORRY TO ALL OF YOU. Lisa: shows a tape recorder And this is for making you remember this. Lola: YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME. I WILL REGAIN YOUR TRUST SOMEHOW. Lincoln: the audience Sigh I hope all is solved. I can't distance myself from family but if they keep practicing such tortures for all my mistakes I will surely distance myself from them. We all need some liberties and respect for each other because otherwise we have no future. I'll return Noise B-Gone and ask for a refund. All what's left is waiting for full restoration of our hearings. (The credits then roll over the action, while Harry Nilsson's rendition of Everybody's Talkin' plays in the background.) THE END Trivia *This is my fanfiction co-written with Harburton81. I wrote the story because like many of us I was dissatisfied with episode Sound of Silence and it's wrong message "let's torture our sibling for ignoring us and don't give him any liberties". I wanted to change this for a new message. *This is my 4th fanfic serving as sequel to an actual episode. Previous ones are: *Competing Sisters, Helpful Brother to Making the Case, *Goths and Geeks to Dance, Dance Resolution, *April Two Rules to April Fools Rules. *Song sang by Luna is "We are to blame" by Sum 41. Category:Episodes